


Cyberpunk Drabbles

by LesbianKeys, loveshroom



Series: CyberPunk AU [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Blake Belladonna, Genderfluid Character, Infatuated, Multi, NB Blake Belladonna, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Nonbinary Character, Singing, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Weiss Schnee, and, but it's not hinted at beyond one line., gay cuddles, self indulgent time babeyyyy, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKeys/pseuds/LesbianKeys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshroom/pseuds/loveshroom
Summary: Short stories from the Cyberpunk RWBY au.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: CyberPunk AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. My Moonlight

Yang wakes up to the feeling of the warm, heavy body above her shift and slowly push itself off of her. She opens her eyes, turning over, sees Blake sitting up against their pillows, one hand holding a blanket in place over their bare chest. She reaches for Blake's free hand grasping it lightly, before she places a tender kiss on their knuckles. “Do you want me to get your binder?” Yang slurs lightly, still groggy from sleep. Blake smiles, pulling the blanket higher, covering the bottom of their face, before nodding. 

“Please…” Yang can never say no to Blake’s puppy eyes, but she groans nonetheless, rolls herself out of bed, and grabs her arm off the nightstand. She shivered as her hand came into contact with the cold metal as well as the air outside the blanket, before walking slowly to the pile of clothes strewn about the floor of the bedroom. She crouches down and shifts through it, finding the black binder, and slowly returning to their bed. Yang climbs onto the bed, sitting on her knees, and motions for Blake to turn around. They frown almost playfully, before turning, still hugging the blanket. 

“You have to raise your arms, Blake.” They huff lightly, and let go of the blanket, raising their arms into the air. Yang pulls the binder over their arms, and down to their torso. Yang presses herself closer to Blake’s back as she struggled to position the binder correctly. When she was done, she nestles her face in the nape of Blake’s neck, and hugs them tightly, before planting a small kiss on their neck. Blake rests their head on Yang’s head, and strokes the hair that had fallen across their chest absentmindedly. They sit there for a moment, reveling in the closeness of the other, before Blake’s stomach growls loudly, and Yang snickers. “Do you want me to make breakfast, my moonlight?” Yang softly whispers, looking up at her love. Blake blushes lightly, and nods. 

“Please?” Yang nods, and plants another kiss on their neck, and separates herself from Blake, slipping off the bed once again. Blake tries to follow, but Yang pushes them back onto the bed. 

“Uh uh, nope, you stay right there love, this morning I’m going pamper  _ you _ .” Blake whines, but acquiesces, sliding their legs back under the blankets. 

Yang trudges to the kitchen, and opens up their fridge, sliding the egg substitutes and cheese substitutes from their racks, and takes out several protein strips. Chopping the strips into pieces, she fries them, before pouring the egg and cheese substitutes into the pan as well. When the omelet is complete, she slips it onto a plate, grabs a fork and knife, before she heads back to the bedroom.

Yang slips back into the bed, and plants a quick peck on Blake’s head, before handing them the plate. Blake devours half of the plate, clearly incredibly hungry, before they begin to cut the other half into pieces, piercing them with the fork, and holds it out to Yang. She rolls her eyes, but closes them and opening her mouth, letting out a quiet “Aaaaah.” 

Blake feeds Yang piece by piece, smiling lightly the whole time. When they’re done, they set the plate to the side, and snuggle closer to the woman. “Thank you for understanding all of this, Yang… It’s nice to have someone who knows- and loves- me like this.” Blake plants a kiss on Yang’s forehead, causing her to blush a light pink.

“Of course Blake, how could I not love someone as incredible as you. I mean- not that anyone could replace you-” They put a finger over her lips, and smile as they snuggle closer. 

“Can we stay like this, a little longer?” Yang nods, and they slowly drift into yet another spell of sleep.


	2. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short stories from the Cyberpunk RWBY au.

Ruby Rose has never been a fan of any sort of music that could be called Opera. Her type of music is more upbeat, fast, and sometimes doesn’t involve lyrics at all. But that doesn’t change the fact that the song stuck in her head was an opera song. That doesn’t change the fact that it might just be the most beautiful song she had ever heard. And it definitely doesn’t change the fact that the woman who sings it lives right across the hall from her. 

Her voice is… beautiful. She’s beautiful. That’s the only word Ruby can think to describe her. The first time she heard that beautiful, lilting voice is after a long bout of training, as she unlocked her door to get ready for a shower. Before she opens it, though, she hears a haunting, melodic song coming from behind the door across the hall. Curious, she presses her ear against the other door and closes her eyes to better appreciate the song. 

It was curious. Weiss, the woman who lived across from her, has only recently joined Beacon. She isn’t very good at fighting yet, but Ruby thinks maybe she doesn’t have to be. If the megacorp soldiers heard her voice, they might just be compelled to lay down their arms. Weiss is as a siren, and she listens for what feels like hours, leaning against the door. That soft voice drifting in and out of song. Ruby almost forgets how much her muscles ache, how sticky her skin is from the sweat. But it doesn’t matter, because the girl sings, still. She shifts into a sitting position, getting comfortable, and leans against the door. 

It isn’t long before the tired girl is lulled to sleep by the song, and then, afterwards, it isn’t long until the singing stops. It’s late, and Weiss is quite tired. 

Ruby’s head impacts the cold floor with a bang, and she is startled awake, her head pounding. Groggily, she puts a hand on the side of her head, and blinks her eyes open. The blurry form above her slowly comes into focus, and she smiles awkwardly. “He- hey Weiss. Sleep well?” Her face twists into an irritation, and her shoulder length hair falls into her face. She pushes it back behind her ear, and shakes her head.

“And what, pray tell, were you doing sleeping against my door?” 

“Well- It’s a funny story?” Ruby says hesitantly, a big toothy grin clearly displayed on her face, and Weiss sighs, before her face turns to a smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in LesbianKeys (thatsa me!) and Loveshroom's (Thatsma friend!) Cyberpunk RWBY au. For more information please visit our tumblr blog at https://cyberpunkrwby.tumblr.com/
> 
> (The blog is still in progress, but don't hesitate to ask any questions you might have!)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Set in LesbianKeys (thatsa me!) and Loveshroom's (Thatsma friend!) Cyberpunk RWBY au. For more information please visit our tumblr blog at https://cyberpunkrwby.tumblr.com/
> 
> (The blog is still in progress, but don't hesitate to ask any questions you might have!)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
